howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Night Fury
Development Concept Art Dragons bod nightfury gallery image 07.png Dragons BOD NightFury Gallery Image 06.png Dragons BOD NightFury Gallery Image 05.png Dragons BOD NightFury Gallery Image 04.png Dragons BOD NightFury Gallery Image 03.png Dragons BOD NightFury Gallery Image 02.png Dragons BOD NightFury Gallery Image 01.png Dragons bod night-fury info-1-.png Toothless 1 by Simon Otto.jpg|''Toothless 1'' by Simon Otto Toothless (1) by Simon Otto.png|''Toothless'' (1) by Otto Toothless (2) by Simon Otto.png|''Toothless'' (2) Toothless Actions by Simon Otto.png|''Toothless Actions'' by Otto Toothless Heads by Gabe Hordos.png|''Toothless Heads'' by Gabe Hordos Toothless Final by Takao Noguchi and Dominique Louis.png|''Toothless Final'' by Takao Noguchi and Dominique Louis Storyboard Hiccup Toothless Storyboard 2.png Hiccup Toothless Storyboard.png Hiccup Toothless Storyboard 3.png|Against the Red Death CGI Animation CGI Tooth Skeletal Rigging 1 Animators Corner.png|CGI skeletal rigging CGI Tooth Skeletal Rigging 2 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth Skeletal Rigging 3 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth Physics of Flight 1 Animators Corner.png|Examining the physics of flight CGI Tooth Physics of Flight 2 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth Physics of Flight 3 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth 1 Animators Corner.png|Full body CGI rigging CGI Tooth 2 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth 3 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth 4 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth 5 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth 6 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth 7 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth 8 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth 9 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth 10 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth New Tail 1 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth Test Drive 1 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth Test Drive 2 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth Test Drive 3 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth Test Drive 4 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth Test Drive 5 Animators Corner.png CGI Tooth Not so fireproof 1 Animators Corner.png Hiccup Toothless Storyboard CGI .png Ultimate Book of Dragons Nightfury.png UltimateBookOfDragons-NightFury1.jpg UltimateBookOfDragons-NightFury3.jpg UltimateBookOfDragons-NightFury4.jpg UltimateBookOfDragons-NightFury5.jpg Gobber's Guide to Battling Dragons Dragon Training Lesson 5-The Light Fury 13.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 5-The Light Fury 12.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 5-The Light Fury 11.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 5-The Light Fury 10.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 5-The Light Fury 9.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 5-The Light Fury 8.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 5-The Light Fury 7.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 5-The Light Fury 6.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 5-The Light Fury 5.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 5-The Light Fury 4.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 5-The Light Fury 3.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 5-The Light Fury 2.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 5-The Light Fury 1.jpg ''How to Train Your Dragon Dream.gif|Night Fury cameo silhouette in opening sequence. Vlcsnap-2012-11-13-18h19m06s208.png|Toothless, the only known Night Fury in the franchise, downed and captured Hiccup's Night Fury Drawing.jpg|Hiccup's sketch Toothless Gallery httyd1 2wm.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-13-18h38m15s192.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-13-18h33m25s111.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-13-18h39m54s156.png Infatuated Toothless.gif Vlcsnap-2012-11-13-18h59m01s113.png|Taming a Night Fury Vlcsnap-2012-11-13-19h14m02s162.png Sietsema.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-13-20h31m43s175.png|Vs Monstrous Nightmare dragon_firetype_toothless.jpg|Night Fury blasting the Red Death's mouth Cute!!.jpg|Toothless playing Toothless-nightfury1.png Animated Webisode:The Night Fury The Night Fury 1.jpg The Night Fury 2.jpg The Night Fury 3.jpg The Night Fury 4.jpg The Night Fury 5.jpg Dragons: Riders of Berk Screen Shot 2015-05-13 at 6.37.25 PM.png|Intro Sequence Screen Shot 2015-05-13 at 6.39.35 PM.png|Night Fury lighting up his bed in "The Terrible Twos" Screen Shot 2013-08-19 at 2.48.54 PM.png|The Night Fury's relation to lightning Night Fury Hatchlings-Kids.PNG|Night Fury Hatchlings drawings faked by Mildew in "We Are Family, Part 2" I SAID NUDGE!.gif|Hiccup teaching Stoick how to fly a Night Fury Intro 1.png Toothless firing.png Toothlss before firing.png Toothless Breaks the Sound Barrier.jpg|Toothless Breaks the Sound Barrier ''Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 2 RTTENightfury.png|Locked image of a Night Fury from the Dragon Eye ''How to Train Your Dragon 2 How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-24.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-21.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-10.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-9.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-2.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-1.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 4.06.11 PM.png EXt2F4GTCS4.jpg|Under a Bewilderbeast's control Plasma blast.png|The Night Fury recovering from being frozen in ice, its Alpha mode activated Blast.png|Alpha Night Fury Clap, clap!!.gif|Toothless seeing his flaps HAHA!! OMG Toothless!! XD.gif|Toothless looking at Cloudjumper with a smug look. Haha!!.gif sneeze.gif|Toothless sneezing How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Promotional Images Poster HTTYD 3.jpg Games How to Train Your Dragon (game) HTTYDgame-Beef.JPG HTTYDgame-BuffnutsNightFury.JPG|Buffnut's unnamed Night Fury DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies IMG_3484.JPG|CGI model IMG_3483.JPG Wild Skies Book Night Fury.jpg Dragons: Rise of Berk Titan Toothless-RoB.png|Night Fury in Alpha mode version 1 Toothless_Titan_-_FB.png|Night Fury in Alpha Mode version 2 RoB - Night Fury Fountain.jpg night fury .png School of Dragons 1969260_512410022197361_728648117_n.jpg Alpha toothless sod.jpg|Alpha Mode NightFuryGLow.jpg|Toothless Glowing in the Hidden World Dragons: Titan Uprising Titan_Uprising_screenshot_4.jpeg TOOTHLESS IN tdu.png TU-Toothless-Promo-3.jpg The NF AND LF on an anouncement of an update.png THE GREAT COUPLE.png New cover for Uprising Titans.png Cartoon Network: Dragon Secrets CNDragonSecrets - Night Fury.png Promotional Material Night Fury 1280x1024.jpg Httyd 1024x768 05.jpg Dragonpedia Stat Cards TOOTHLESS.png Renders Night_Fury_NoSaddle.jpg Night-fury-01-1-.jpg Night-fury-02.png Blaze Wing Tooth Fury.png NF.png Nf-head.png Merchandise 51U-2EOu+LL.jpg 1403498301-1f7d5e8d41-o.jpg Other nightfurymap.png|Night Fury on Hiccup's map UltimateGuideToTheDragons-NightFury-AmazonSample.jpg|The Ultimate Guide to the Dragons'' Hidden World Dragon Cards.jpg Dragon Cards in the owner's hand 5.jpg Dragon Cards in the owner's hand 4.jpg Thunderdrum and Night Fury Card.jpg The Night AND Light Fury Cards.jpg Submaripper Card closer.jpg Offspring and Father Cards.jpg Night Fury and HZ Cards.jpg EROAR.jpg Site Navigation Night Fury Night Fury